Kingdom of Science
The is a state created by Senku Ishigami as a means to rival Tsukasa's own Empire of Might and bring science back into the world. General Information The Kingdom of Science is a technocratic nation founded by Senku with the purpose of rebuilding civilization. It originally started as a small tree house built by Senku when he was released from the stone on April 1 5738 and after Senku revived Taiju they built the first laboratory. Chapter 1 Original Base.png|Original Base Laboratory (Anime).png|First Laboratory After Senku was revived he parted ways with Taiju and Yuzuriha to ensure that Tsukasa doesn't know about his revival, Senku discovers Ishigami Village, with the help of Kohaku a resident of that village. While there Senku gains the trust of Chrome, Kaseki, Kinro, Ginro and Suika with their help they create the official location of the Kingdom of Science HQ located right next to Ishigami Village. Chapter 17 Kingdom of Science Map.png|Kingdom of Science Map Ishigami Village.png|Ishigami Village Locations 'Kingdom of Science' Science Storehouse The Kingdoms HQ.png|Science Storehouse The Kingdoms HQ Science Lab.png|Science Laboratory Iron Forge.png|Iron Forge Glass Kiln and Cooling Kiln.png|Glass Kiln and Cooling Kiln Ganen and Ramen Cart.png|Ramen Cart Dynamo.png|Dynamo Training Grounds.png|Training Grounds Kingdom of Science Map (Anime).png| *Hydroelectric Power Plant Chapter 52 *Observatory Chapter 56 *Wheat Field Chapter 91 *Baking Area Chapter 93 *Pig Farm Chapter 94 *Sagara Oil Field Chapter 95 'Ishigami Village' 'Empire of Might' History Background Stone Formula Arc Soon after Senku and Taiju created the Stone Formula, they were attacked by a tiger, forcing them into a corner and reviving Tsukasa to save themselves. They would find out that Tsukasa's philosophies differ strongly from their own. His goal was classless society where only the strong could live, while Senku together with Taiju aimed to bring the world back to how it was, and restart science from the Stone Age. Vs. Tsukasa Arc Tsukasa is very brutal in trying to achieve his Empire of Might. He smashes every stone person he sees as unworthy. Because of this, Senku aims to directly oppose Tsukasa. He decides the best way to beat him is to create gunpowder. While he does successfully make the gunpowder, it does not stop Tsukasa, and he snaps Senku's neck. Thanks to a bit of stone on his nape still remaining, he is revived. After Senku escapes from Tsukasa, Tsukasa is able to take total control of the Cave of Miracles. With this, Senku becomes determined to build his own Kingdom of Science, meant to take down the Empire of Might and bring science back into the world. Acquisition of Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science Arc Village Games Arc Village Origins Arc The Stone War Vs. Hyoga Arc Communications Arc Research of the Petrification Age of Exploration Arc Sub Factions Inside the Kingdom, Senku split the components into various sub-factions, allowing them to do the job according to their specialty. Five Wise Generals Five WIse Generals are the five Commanders of the Kingdom of Science. They held the responsibility to plan out and how they should proceed. The main decision normally comes from Senku as he is the official leader of the Kingdom of Science. Power Team Power Team normally do the hard work in order to fulfill the bidding of Craftmanship and Development team. They do hard work such as mining, processing the material that requires great strength, and farmwork. Taiju Oki is the known leader when it comes to farming. They often help craftmanship and development team, especially when it comes to the work that requires much manpower to complete it. Information Information team mainly rely on gathering information, such as reconnaissance, finding a suitable person to revive, and rely the information back to an appropriate person to do the job. Normally, they report it to Five Wise Generals so they can make a decision. Craftsmanship and Development Craftmanship and Development mainly consist of members that excel in productions and have knowledge about materials. Senku was mainly responsible for creating a scientific component with Chrome mainly as his assistant. Kaseki does the craftmanship work as he can develop complex items and equipment based on what Senku want to make. Ryusui excel at designing and creating the ship, along with the ideas that can boost the economy of the Kingdom of Science. Yuzuriha excel at sewing and tailoring, allowing her to create varies of clothes of her handicraft work. Inventions Ishigami villagers are working for the Kingdom of Science after Hyoga attacks them. Take the pic from chapter 1 p47 and post it here. Spear Team # Kohaku # Kinrou # Ginrou IMAGE of the Kingdom chapter 29 915 Acquired * Hydrochloric Acid chapter 33 p5 * Chlorosulfuric Acid Chapter 33 p6 * Sodium Hydroxide Chapter 33 p7 * Amonia Chapter 33 p8 * Katanas (Japanese Sword) chapter 47 p18 Population Trivia *It is a "kingdom" in name, but clearly functions as a technocracy. Category:Locations Category:Article Stub